


untitled

by astralDeveloper



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Babies, Gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 01:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralDeveloper/pseuds/astralDeveloper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request #2<br/>Characters/Pairing: Karkat/Jade/John<br/>Situation: Raising a kid</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kijikun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijikun/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Not pictured:  
> Karkat and John convincing Jade not to give the baby any automatic weapons  
> John attempting to teach the baby the noble art of pranking  
> Jade attempting to teach the baby the noble art of SCIENCE  
> Karkat crying over every milestone in the baby's life, including ridiculous made up ones


End file.
